SOLSTICE
by Elizabeth Weinbloom
Summary: [PROLOG] Kita adalah bagian dari pertemuan takdir yang indah. Di titik balik matahari aku menemukan kepingan hatiku, di titik balik matahari kau menemukanku. SASUNARU. DLDR. RNR PLEASE.


_**SOLSTICE (Titik Balik Matahari)**_

_**SASUNARU and others**_

_**RATED M**_

_**FANTASY, ROMANCE**_

_**YAOI.**_

_**DISCLAIMER **_**: fanfic ini murni pemikiran jtk yang terinspirasi sama sebutan "Fey Frozen" dari seorang temen deket. Bukan hasil remake, copas, plagiat atau sebangsatnya. Jtk cuman nulis, fanfic ini milik jtk. Naruto milik Sasuke dan sebaliknya. **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T BASH, DON'T FLAME, DON'T COPAS**

_**SO, MIND TO REVIEW?**_

_**.**_

_**HAPPY READING^^**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 1 : Prolog**_

"_Jika memang kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersatu, kenapa kita harus dipertemukan dan didampingkan menjalani kehidupan untuk beratus-ratus abad? Pertemuan kita hanyalah suatu kebetulan takdir yang indah dan tidak akan bisa dimengerti," –Sasuke Uchiha, putra mahkota Kerajaan Musim Dingin._

_ "Kita diciptakan memang berbeda dan penuh hal yang bertentangan. Bukankah itu dimaksudkan untuk melengkapi? Setelah beratus abad, mengapa mereka semua baru menyadari bahwa kita diciptakan memang untuk berdampingan. Dan melengkapi," –Naruto Uzumaki, putra mahkota Kerajaan Musim Panas._

_._

_._

Selama beratus tahun, kerajaan Fey1* Musim Dingin dan Musim Panas hidup berdampingan. Selama beratus tahun pula, batas antara dua musim yang berkebalikan itu tidak pernah dilanggar secara terang-terangan. Hanya segelintir fey yang berani melakukannya dengan mengorbankan diri mereka. Memilih memeleh karena kehangatan musim panas, atau membeku karena sengatan hawa milik musim dingin.

Setelah ratusan abad, disaat titik balik matahari. Naruto, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan jatuh cinta. Ia merasakan debaran aneh, yang letupan hebat matahari kecil yang menghiasi pori-pori kulitnya, setiap langkahnya menumbuhkan bunga-bunga kecil yang ceria, khas musim panas. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa begitu egois, dan merasa bahwa dirinya lengkap. Ketika menatap Sasuke, saat mereka bertemu di perbatasan sungai yang membatasi dua kerajaan besar itu.

Dan Sasuke, baru saja menyadari bahwa pertemuannya dengan Naruto membuat es yang mengalir dalam darahnya berusaha keluar, bibirnya yang pucat beku mengulas sebuah senyum tipis ketika melihat pemuda itu untuk pertama kalinya. Saat menatap pemuda itu di perpustaan kota dengan glamour2* yang mencolok. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa hatinya telah menemukan kepingan yang selama ratusan tahun selalu dicarinya.

Namun mereka menyadari jika kepingan-kepingan itu berada di situasi yang salah.

Diantara bekunya es dan panasnya sinar matahari.

.

.

"Kau..milikku..selalu milikku Dobe…" bisik Sasuke pelan, penuh hasrat sehingga es segera menyebar di leher Naruto. Titik balik matahari ratusan tahun berikutnya, mereka sudah sama-sama tenggelam dalam keegoisan. Hari dimana mereka bisa bersama, satu sama lain tanpa harus terlalu banyak berkorban.

"Ngghh…t-tentu..ssh Teme..aakh.." Naruto membakar sofa tempat mereka bercumbu. Meraup bibir beku Sasuke, dan membuatnya melepuh. Sasuke membalas, musim dingin memenuhi ruangan dan menurunkan hujan salju. Memadamkan sofa dan meninggalkan asap yang mendesis-desis. Tangan Naruto mengalung ke leher Sasuke, meninggalkan jejak lepuhan. Sedangkan Sasukee menerobos tempat baru yang belum dijelajahinya. Menyebarkan es yang berpetak-petak di kulit hangat Naruto.

"Canduku…cintaku..mmh..milikku abadi Naruto..selamanya," hujan es menuruni mereka berdua, bersamaan dengan lantai yang terbakar. Percintaan mereka selalu menimbulkan luka, lebam, lepuhan bahkan radang yang parah. Sentuhan Naruto membakar Sasuke lebih dalam, es yang menetes-netes membasahi sofa dan tubuh Naruto yang separuh telanjang. Pergumulan itu seperti biasanya menimbulkan kekacauan dan kerusakan.

Tidak akan berarti apa-apa untuk Naruto dan Sasuke, asalkan mereka bersama selamanya.

Kata selamanya hanya bermakna bagi makhluk-makhluk immortal3*. Karena mereka akan merasakan selamanya, tanpa harus mengenal akhir atau kematian. Dan mereka memang benar-benar selamanya, kebadian akan mengurung cinta mereka.

"Akhhh..Sasukeee..mmhh ngghh.." Naruto mendesah lebih keras.

.

.

"Kau berhak bahagia Naruto. Pergilah," Hinata tersenyum dalam. Ia sudah tahu sejak awal ia bertemu Naruto, dan pengorbanan Naruto setiap titik balik matahari yang menghilang dari istana. Ia sudah tahu semuanya.

"T-tapi k-kau? B-bagaimana kerajaan kita?" Naruto menatap bingung ke arah ratunya yang terlihat begitu santai. Hinata tersenyum tipis, kemudian melangkah, menyentuh beberapa bunga kerajaan yang layu. Bagaimanapun perasaan Naruto berpengaruh pada kerajaan yang dipimpinnya.

"Bukankah selama ini kau sudah diajari, jika kerajaanmu akan hidup berkaitan dengan perasaanmu? Kau tidak bahagia Naru, kerajaan ini juga tidak bahagia. Banyak fey yang menderita karena raja mereka tidak bahagia," Hinata menyentuh bunga-bunga yang layu sehingga setidaknya nampak sedikit lebih segar. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kejarlah kebahagiaanmu, kau dilahirkan dari dua fey yang berbeda. Kau bisa bersamanya Naru, dan kerajaan ini, kami akan mendukung keputusan rajanya," Hinata tersenyum dengan tulus. Ia belajar begitu banyak selama dua abad terakhir. Semenjak ia menjadi ratu fey.

Naruto tersenyum, memeluk ratunya.

.

.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sekali lagi, dan melihat gadis pucat itu tersenyum, kemudian menganggukan kepalanya. Sasuke berdiri dari singgasananya, berjalan turun. Es beku tercipta dari setiap langkah kakinya. Ia menatap sosok yang berlutut di depannya, Sasuke tersenyum yakin. Kemudian mengangkat tongkatnya, tongkat yang telah ia pegang selama ratusan tahun itu teracung keudara dengan sulur-sulur es yang berkejaran pada permukaannya. Seluruh rakyat kerajaan Musim Dingin menatapnya dengan seksama. Upcara yang sama namun tetap dengan antusiasme rakyat yang seolah-olah upacara ini baru pertama kalinya digelar.

"Jika memang kau yakin ini pilihanmu, bersediakah kau mengabdi pada kerajaanku hingga akhir nanti? Bersediakah kau merasakan sengatan kebekuan dalam keabadianmu?" Sasuke bertanya pada sosok di depannya. Mortal4* itu mendongak dan tersenyum, mata birunya memancarkan keyakinan yang kuat.

_'Dia terlahir dari dua dunia yang bertentangan. Dia takdirku, selamanya' _Sasuke membatin dengan yakin ketika tangan mortal itu memegang tongkatnya dan mengangguk mantap. Sulur-sulur es menjalari tangan mortal berkulit tan, masuk ke dalam setiap pori-porinya. Menyebarkan kebekuan abadi. Mengisi paru-paru mortal yang berubah menjadi fey musim dingin yang abadi.

Sasuke tersenyum ketika sepenuhnya mortal itu telah menjadi feynya, rakyatnya yang abadi. Tangan Sasuke terulur, membantunya berdiri dan memeluknya senang. Tidak ada desisan es yang mencair, atau bau kain yang terbakar. Mereka saling memeluk aman satu sama lain.

"Dan dititik balik yang kesekian kalinya, aku bisa memelukmu tanpa melukaimu. Terima kasih telah datang bersama takdir yang indah dan melengkapiku Dobe. Sekarang, kau benar-benar milikku selamanya. Aku mencintaimu," Sasuke mengecupnya pelan, dan tersenyum. Hujan salju lembut menghujani mereka berdua dengan sorak sorai rakyat Musim Dingin.

"Terima kasih sudah mendampingiku selama berabad-abad, aku siap mengabdi untukmu rajaku. Selamanya. Aku juga mencintaimu, Teme," mereka tenggelam dalam ciuman yang lembut.

.

.

_**To be continued.**_

1* nama lain untuk peri, biasanya juga disebut dengan Faery. Salah satu makhluk mitos yang kadang masih dipercaya sebagian orang tentang keberadaannya

2* glamour adalah istilah yang digunakan dalam dunia faery untuk menyamar ketika memasuki dunia manusia. Mereka menyamar seperti manusia pada umumnya, dengan baju manusia dan wajah manusia yang terlihat setidaknya normal

3* istilah untuk menyebutkan soal keabadian

4* istilah yang digunakan untuk menyebut manusia. Karena manusia tidak hidup abadi seperti faery.

.

.

"_**Kau hanya bisa mengubah sedikit takdir yang telah digariskan, untuk menyesuaikan dengan akhir cerita yang kau inginkan. Hidup memang tidak bahagia seperti dalam dongeng. Tapi aku berani menjamin, kau pasti ingin dongengmu sendiri berakhir bahagia" –jtk**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Update yang remake A Romantic Story baru jtk pos ntar malem aja ye/? Yang itu belom kelar malah bikin fanfic baru, abis numpuk bener inspirasinya. Lagi tergila-gila sama dunia faery. Kalo reviewnya positif bakal jtk terusin nulisnya, sama ngasih prolog soal "Hot Daddy Pretty Son". Dan kalau review, seperti biasa. Kritik, saran, masukan diperbolehkan asalkan sopan. Jangan ngebash atau flame apalagi pakek bahasa kebun binatang [[bpmeme]]

Dan jtk tegasin, ini bukan plagiat atau remake atau copas. Murni pemikiran jtk sendiri karena jtk dikasih sebuat "Fey Frozen" sama salah satu temen *uhuk*. Jtk tegasin lagi ye ini bukan copas, plagiat atau remake dan sebangsatnya.

_**So, mind to review?**_


End file.
